darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
22
Burke persuades Sam to accept a commission to paint his portrait. Roger is angry that Carolyn doubts Burke's guilt. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. I am more certain than ever that somehow, the mystery of my past is entwined with the mystery of Collinwood itself, a mystery that echoes thoughout all of Collinsport, reaching out to others as well, people who are searching for answers of their own. Burke is looking for Sam, who is painting somewhere, and Maggie is defensive of her father. Roger has settled the insurance on the car, and tries to avoid Sam. Sam implies that he is somehow mixed up in a 'lie' involving the original accident; Roger believes Burke is responsible for his recent accident. The police are becoming involved. Roger flat-out states that only he and Sam know what really happened 10 years ago. Burke and Maggie talk about why he's back in town, and whether or not he has anything against Sam. Sam is angry when he learns Maggie divulged deep, dark Evans secrets to Burke. Sam refuses Burke's help out of his 'jam.' Burke offers Sam $1,000 to paint his portrait; Sam hasn't done one in a while and is extremely reluctant to accept. Burke wants a portrait that's similar to the portraits at the Collins house. Roger takes his sling off while waiting for the Constable. Carolyn feels that if Burke is guilty, so is she. Roger thinks nobody else hates him enough to kill him, and is already planning to railroad Devlin. Burke tells Sam he's changed his plans and is going to stay in town long enough to have his portrait finished. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Are you really going to have Burke Devlin arrested? : Roger: Not only arrested, but indicted, tried, and convicted. What do you think of that? : Carolyn: I’m not sure. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Mark Allen as ← Sam Evans → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * Colleen Kelly as Susie → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of actor Mark Allen. He will be replaced in the role of Sam Evans by David Ford from 35. * This is the first time the phone booth at the Collinsport Inn is seen in the diner. * Sound effect: When Burke stops in at the Evans cottage to visit, he uses the doorbell. This is one of three episodes during the first year when a doorbell is heard in Collinsport rather than a knock at the door, all when Burke shows up at the Evans cottage (7, 49). * First appearance of the painting of Sam's wife. * First appearance of Susie, the waitress (as a nonspeaking role, she's often referred to as 'Silent Susie'.) The character is played in this episode by Colleen Kelly. Story Bloopers and continuity errors * The first few seconds are out of focus. * In the first scene, when Maggie is drinking her coffee while reading a newspaper, there is clearly nothing in her cup when she stands up. (The practical 'backstage' explanation might be that since the actress has to drop the cup later in the scene, it makes less of a mess for the stage hands to mop up.) * Maggie mentions that she was reading the account of Roger's accident of the night before in the newspaper; in episode 7, it was mentioned that The Collinsport Star is a weekly publication, and in episode 20,the day of the accident, Maggie brought Burke the latest copy of the newspaper. * The portrait of Isaac Collins is hanging in a different spot at Collinwood in this episode. * Strange knocks and one cough can be heard. End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 22 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 22 Gallery ( }}) 0022